


Worried

by Lunitar



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/pseuds/Lunitar
Summary: So I’m really sad after chapter 109 and wrote something to…I dunno to help myself relieve? So anyway that’s just talk between Izumo and Rin.





	Worried

Izumo was sitting in Mephisto's living room wondering why is she here. No long after Shiemi went somewhere with that suspicious man Mephisto come to Izumo and told her to wait for Rin in his house. But where was Rin? She looked for him around the house and he wasn't anywhere. Though,Mephisto told her to wait. But how Rin could went anywhere in state he was in? And why Mephisto even wanted her to wait for him?  
Suddenly she heard some noise. She run to where it was coming from. Rin was lying on the floor with one hand on his forehead. He still had white hair...  
-Rin?-She asked unsurely.He sat and turned his head to her.  
-Izumo? What are you doing here?  
-Mephisto told me to wait for you...But where have you been?-He turned his head back again.  
-In the past...-He said quietly...  
-What? How? Wait, Mephisto is lord of time,okay...Where in the past?  
-My mom...Father Fujimoto...-He paused for a longer time.-My birth and blue night...-Izumo had some problems with understanding what he said.  
-Wait,why did Mephisto sent you to past in the first place?  
-I asked him to tell me about my and Yukio's birth...and our mother...father...and Satan...I needed to know...-He started crying.-But I didn't want to.  
-So why you asked him?  
-Yukio wanted to know.  
-And...-She hestited for a bit. She felt like maybe is she know,she could help him somehow, but on the other hand it looked like it will be painful for him to tell. But he can always not answer her if he doesn't want to, can't he?-what did you see?  
He covered his head with his arms still crying.  
-I'm a monster.  
-Rin, we went through this. Just because you're Satan's son.  
-No! My birth...Yukio was right we didn't know real date of our birthday. Ever since he said this...No even earlier...I felt like it might be that day...But I wanted to believe it's not.-He paused for a minute.-It was blue night. And it wasn't Satan who caused it.  
-Are you telling me...  
-It was me! I killed all this people hardly after I've been born.-Izumo sat too shocked to say anything. They were sitting like that for few minutes.- So now you see that too? That I'm a monster?  
-I'm just shocked. But no Rin, I don't think you are a monster.-She put hand on his arm. He pushed it away.  
-You do, don't lie to me. I shouldn't exist.  
-No, please don't...  
-If you think I'm going to kill myself I'm not. The problem is it will only make my demon side in complete control of my body. Damn it.-Izumo took a deep breath.  
-Okay so you did something terrible when you were born. But this was long time ago and you didn't even have control over it. And yes, you are partially a monster. But your human part is wonderful person and you mostly control your demon side? Listen past is past, you can't change anything about it, but...  
-Your family didn't die there.-He looked at her with tears in his eyes.- But Miwa's and Sugoru's did. How you think they would feel?-He looked at his knees. -They are going to hate me again. And this time, I can't say that I had nothing to do with it.  
-I don't know how they would react.-She said quietly. -But you don't know that too.  
-Maybe I should tell them right away.-He get up.  
-They are not here. Suguro went to give some raport to Lightning and Miwa went to Suguro's dad to give him your sword to repair.  
-Great. He is going to be angry that he did that for me when he find out.-Rin sat again. They were sitting in silence again, until Izumo decided that she need to say something to broke it.  
-Shiemi went somewhere with some strange men.-She desribed him. Rin looked at her shocked.  
-I saw him in the past...-Now she looked shocked at him.  
-Can you maybe...Tell me everything you saw?-Rin hestited for a bit.  
-All right...  
He told her the whole story.   
-Mephisto really didn't care about how you feel, did he?  
-Yeah,though...didn't he send you here so I can have someone to talk to?   
-Probably. Okay, so maybe he does care to some extent.-She thought for a moment. -But didn't you tell "I wanted to know about our birth"? You didn't even see Yukio's.  
-Yeah...But I saw that because of me he almost died before birth.-He hided his head behind his legs again.-I almost killed my twin in a womb. Of course I'm a demon, so maybe that was expectable.   
-I mean there are people who ate their twins in a womb so that's really the least shocking part of this story.- He looked at her with horror.- You didn't know this? Sorry.  
-That is...it doesn't make me feel better. Anyway, Yukio now would hate me even more.  
-When talking about Yukio...What happened there before he shot you?-Rin looked away.  
-I don't want to talk about this.  
-But...  
-I don't want to!-Izumo gave up. He seemed really adamant about this.  
-I find it little weird that Mephisto didn't let you see his birth, though.   
-He seemed to start losing control,so he couldn't be there for longer.-Mephisto suddenly appeared.-Now you can go. I will need to talk with him. And I think he should eat something.Izumo get up.  
-Rin...I have no idea how Miwa and Suguro will react but I think it will be hard for you to tell them. Do you want me to tell them this?-Rin nodded.-Okay.-She put her hand on his shoulder. This time he accepted it.-And...remember that whatever happens, you can count on me, understood?-He smiled at her with tears still in his eyes.  
-Understood.


End file.
